How the West Was Won
| image = File:Howthewestwaswon.png | imagewidth = 300 | desc = Reach the top rank for multiplayer experience. | gamerscore = 20 | trophy = Silver | dlc = }} is a gameplay achievement and a trophy in Red Dead Redemption. Description Reach the top rank for multiplayer experience. Tips and Tricks The player must participate in enough multiplayer activities and game modes and accumulate experience points to reach level 50. One of the fastest ways to accomplish this in Free Roam is by attacking Gang Hideouts. How many points earn depends on how many enemies killed (and whether or not chaining the kills). Some "XP Rich" gang hideouts include: (Please note that the Title Update 1.01 cuts down on the experience players can earn from gang hideouts.) Pike's Basin The basin is large, but with a horse, it is easy to traverse and should be finished in under 10 minutes, and the somewhat scattered enemies can be killed relatively easily. One player completing it usually nets nearly 2000 XP. Twin Rocks Due to the large amounts of enemies clustered in a relatively small and open hideout, Twin Rocks can be cleared quickly and efficiently by a single player. The clustered enemies also allow for large chain kills, further increasing the amount of XP you get. Twin Rocks can be cleared in less than 2 minutes. Two experienced players can clean it out in about 45 seconds, earning roughly 500 XP apiece (assuming they get the Cleaned House bonus, which is easy with 2 people). Tesoro Azul Tesoro Azul is another hideout that can be cleared relatively easily (with the only possible difficulty being reinforcements throwing in Fire Bottles and firing from a distance). The hostiles inside the hideout are spaced close together, directing the fight to close quarters and alleys. In this hideout, keeping the women alive will also net the player extra XP. Fort Mercer One of the best places to go, as clearing it by yourself will net a player at least 1000 xp and takes about 5 minutes to complete. Solomon's Folly The PS3 exclusive hideout can be cleared within 1 minute with practice and will net the player around 750 XP. Double XP Weekend Occasionally, the official Red Dead Redemption website will announce double experience points weekends, meaning that anything that gets you XP (kills, challenges, gang hideouts, etc...) will be doubled. Check the official website for any news. Triple XP Sessions Even more rarely, Rockstar will do 2-hour triple XP sessions. The first of these took place on Tuesday, February 15, 2011 from 2pm - 4pm Eastern. These triple XP blocks are extremely secretive and will only be only announced via Rockstar's Twitter and Facebook pages, which players will have to actively follow to get the announcements. If players want updates on when to expect Triple XP or Double XP, it is advised to get on Facebook and Like Rockstar Games. Quadruple XP Weekend There has been one quadruple XP weekend so far, beginning at 12:01AM Eastern on Friday July 1st, 2011 and running until 11:59 PM Eastern on Monday July 4th, 2011 to celebrate the 4th of July weekend. Trivia * The name of the trophy/achievement is likely a reference to the classic western film How The West Was Won, released in 1962. The legendary film composer, Tommy Morgan conducted the harmonica score for the movie, as well as Red Dead Redemption.http://www.tmorganharmonica.com/film.html * The player does not have to pass into legend to complete this. * During 2014, because of cheats, mods and hacks, there was a very easy way to win this trophy. If the player goes to MacFarlane's Ranch on free roam, he can see many NPCs laying on the floor. If the player shoots them, he will gain 1XP per second, reaching level 50 in minutes. This glitch was patched on June. es:Cómo se ganó al oeste Category:Multiplayer Category:Free Roam Category:Redemption achievements and trophies